


Scorching Sands and a Burning Head

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hallucinations, Rayllum, Sad Ending, Worry, cactus juice, hopelessness, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: Why don't we ask the circle birds?Callum and Rayla cross through the Midnight desert on their own and Callum has a familiar moment.Part 2 is SAD!
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!ATTENTION!!!  
> Do not read the second part of this work unless you want to read about... Well... Sad stuff!  
> You have been warned!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The human and the elf had begun their trek through the perilous Midnight Desert about a day ago. The precious cargo they carried needed to reach the storm spire as soon as possible and this was the fastest way through, although both Callum and Rayla were now having second thoughts.

"Why did we pick the desert?! It's so… HOT!" Callum groaned as sweat continued to trickle down his face. Rayla too had the sticky liquid flowing off of her, but she had a goal to change things for the better.

"Because it's faster than walking around it. We'll make it out of here by the end of today but we have to keep movin'." Rayla could barely speak, her throat was so dry. Callum began coughing behind her.

"Do you still have any Moonberry juice?" He asked. Rayla pulled a small jar out of her vest and took a sip before handing it towards Callum. The mage stopped as he glanced at the bottle and back at Rayla.

"What's the matter?" Rayla began, completely exhausted.

"Isn't that… you know… technically… kissing?" Callum asked unsure. Rayla's face turned to fear as she spoke.

"What?! No! It's just sharin' a drink. Nothin' else." She said rather anxiously. Callum noticed but was too tired to care. He reached for the glass when suddenly, Zym jumped through the air and snatched the glass away from him, his sparking tongue making the juice bubble in the jar. Callum initially thought that Sum had broken the glass and yelled,

"No Zym! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!!!" Rayla looked at him in worry.

"No he hasn't, see, it's still intact. Are you feelin' alright?" Callum shook his head a bit before responding.

"Sorry, I guess the heat is starting to get to me." He said as he pryd the jar from the dragon's mouth. Zym gave the bottle away reluctantly. Callum didn't even look at the now sparkling Moonberry juice before he guzzled the little that remained. The taste was horrible! What had happened to it that could have made it taste like such a storm of bad flavors? Suddenly, Callum lost all sense of reality as he fell on his face, pupils wide open.

"Callum!" Rayla exclaimed. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern as Callum lifted his head. It took some time before he finally answered.

"Moonberry juice! It's the quenchiest!" Rayla stared at him in confusion.

"Are You okay?" She asked, not sure what to think.

"Never felt better." Callum replied before looking down at Zym. "Who lit Zym on fire?" He asked calmly as Rayla quickly looked down at the completely normal and healthy baby dragon.

"No one, Callum are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm Okee day!" He said gaily before falling on his back and making angels in the black sand.

"Callum! Get up! You might wake the Soulfangs!"

"The long-range? Not possible, it don't sleep." He said as he stopped moving his arms but continued to lay in the dark sand.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Rayla asked, knowing that his answer would be stupid.

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" Callum asked, pointing up to three circling buzzards directly overhead. Rayla began to panic.

"Oh no. Callum's gone mad, It's almost night and now buzzards are expecting our death. We're going to die out here! And it's all my fault!" Rayla began sobbing as she folded her arm over her knees and began crying. "I had to choose to go through the desert! Im such an idiot!" Zym came over to her side but couldn't find a way to comfort her, so instead he trotted over to Callum who paid no heed to the baby dragon and giggled insanely. Zym began licking Callum's cheek, sending small sparks flying in the blood orange sky.

Callum Suddenly got a grip of himself and groaned, "Ugh. What happened?" Rayla lifted her head in excitement.

"Callum?" She asked before jumping up and embracing the now sane prince. "Callum! You're okay!" She squealed before giving him a small kiss. Callum was too groggy to realize and Rayla's face changed color.

"What did I miss?" He asked, chuckling a little. "Oh I feel so weak. My head hurts." Suddenly, Rayla's face went white with fear.

"Hyperthermia." She mumbled as she took his scarf off and began patting his wildly sweating head with it. Callum didn't hear her. 

"Keep going." He said as he slowly sat up. "We're close, I can feel it." Rayla grabbed his arm.

"I'm not leavin' without you." She said as she hoisted him up and leaned him against her shoulder. "Just keep walking, I'm right here for ya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sad one

"Just a few more minutes." Rayla panted as she gasped for breath in the arid terrain. She had been walking and supporting Callum for nearly an hour now and her legs were burning! "I can make it." She tried to encourage herself as she hopelessly trudged onward. Zym was trotting happily along beside the struggling elf and barely conscious prince.

"Rayla…" Callum moaned.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice was coarse from the dry air.

"It's getting dark. Snakes will come." Calum had actually said something factual for once! He was getting better. But if she didn't hurry, he may never get better.

"Come on then." She said as she steadied Callum's stance. "We need to hurry."

After about another hour, Rayla couldn't see well and her limbs were growing weak. The Only good news was that the heat was less unbearable now… but that meant the nightmare was about to begin.

"Ca-Callum… I c-can't… go on." Rayla groaned before falling onto the sand, Callum remained standing.

"Yes you can! You can get up!" Callum said as he began wobbling where he stood. "Woah! Im okay! Just getting the feeling in my legs back." Rayla stayed on the floor, to exhausted to move. There was a small shifting sound behind her before Callum screamed and fell backwards. "Aghhh!"

"Wha-what is it?" Rayla painted as Callum fell next to her.

"Snake!" Rayla tried to get up but couldn't! Her body was to weak. The Only thing she could do now was…

"Take Zym home!" She yelled at Callum who tried to stand up but fell back on his knees. “Go!” Callum tried to stand again.

“No! Not without you. We’re doing this together!” He said as his legs gave out again. “Zym!” Callum began yelling at the baby dragon. “Go home! Go find your mother!” The baby dragon chirped sadly as he rubbed against Callum’s arm. Callum batted him away lightly. “Go! Get away from here!”

“Callum what are ya doin’?!” Rayla yelled at him as Zym flew away. “If you stay you’ll die!” She explained as she laid helplessly on the black sand.

“Then we’re doing that together too.” Callum said as he cupped Rayla’s cheek and sent his lips crashing into hers. Suddenly each of them felt two pricks in their heel and all their pain melted away. They had nothing to worry about anymore as their spirits slowly began fading away. Their lips separated as the little bit of Callum that was still left whispered in the cold night air, “I love you Rayla.” Rayla tried to answer back but she couldn’t. Suddenly her vision was gone and there was nothing, the last sight she saw was of a boy who loved her. She couldn’t say anything back to him, she couldn’t tell him how much she needed him anymore, how much she cared, how much she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got something big planned for my next Rayllum work so I may not post in a while
> 
> hint: (anyone seen Brother Bear?)

**Author's Note:**

> So ya made it to the end huh? Well remember what I said about the second part. Only people who didn't cry watching "The Tale of Iroh" in "Avatar the Last Airbender" are recommended to read this next part!
> 
> (Nah! U can go in if u want... I cried watching that episode too!) But seriously! It is sad! You have been warned!


End file.
